<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Навстречу by KHR_Team_FB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393726">Навстречу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB'>KHR_Team_FB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС. Все взрослые.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Hibari Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR - WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Навстречу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС. Все взрослые.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кея ведет пальцем по острому уголку конверта, раздражающе красного конверта, который принес Кусакабе еще полчаса назад. Этот конверт похож на те, в которых посылают приглашение на свадьбу или традиционные деньги на китайский новый год, что само по себе преступно неуместно, и, конечно же, против всех известных ему правил. Кея знает, от кого он, поэтому медлит и не вскрывает. </p><p>Ладно, возможно, не только поэтому: конверт — официальное приглашение, и он от Дино Каваллоне. От того самого Дино Каваллоне, который закидывает его смс, названивает посреди ночи, присылает глупые подарки и всячески нарушает личные границы Кеи. Так вот, от этого Дино он ждал чего-то совсем другого. Внутри конверта оказывается — о боги! — золотая карточка. Пошлее этого и придумать сложно. На карточке дата — сегодняшний день, время — через три часа, место — почему-то в Намимори. Кея не успевает обдумать прочитанное, как следом приходит смс: «Только не выкидывай мой подарок». И куча тупых смайликов. Все это откровенно ставит Кею в тупик. </p><p>Письмо, которое так разочаровало — это приглашение на день рождения Дино. Почему он в Намимори, какой еще подарок? Вопиющее нарушение причинно-следственных связей, как, впрочем, и все, что касается Дино Каваллоне. </p><p>Кея чувствует, как внутри закипает злость. </p><p>Дверь-фусума его кабинета беззвучно открывается. А вот и подарок: на пороге — завернутая в такую же неуместно красную бумагу коробка. Дино любитель странных жестов с, как ему кажется, глубоким скрытым смыслом.</p><p>С коробкой Кея не ждет, как с письмом, и это тоже раздражает. Как будто Дино настолько хорошо его знает, что может рассчитать время доставки до минуты. Кее немного не по себе от того, что подпустил кого-то так близко, но Дино Каваллоне нельзя назвать слабостью, и это немного примиряет с действительностью. Бумага неподобающе шуршит, внутри оказывается упаковка какого-то итальянского бренда, а в ней… Кея, в общем-то, равнодушен к дорогой одежде, ему практически все равно, что носить, но он чтит правила и традиции. Как на праздник цветения сакуры нельзя заявиться в костюме, так на праздник рождения итальянского босса не придёшь в кимоно.</p><p>Поверх костюма лежит черная бархатная коробочка. Он берет ее в руки и не может сдержать усмешки. О нет, в коробочке не кольцо, конечно, там — тяжелые серебряные запонки с гранатами цвета венозной крови. Кея согревает их в ладони, прикрывает глаза и как наяву видит Дино, который выбирает запонки, думая о нем, вспоминая его. Это волнует и даже чуть больше.</p><p>Кея начинает с брюк. Почему-то в памяти всплывает воспоминание о том, как когда-то одевал Дино в кимоно. Сейчас они будто поменялись местами, и то, что Дино здесь нет, совсем немного портит картину. Ткань костюма тонкая, но плотная, с вплетенными нитями шелка. Она матово блестит, скользя под ладонью, и Кея решает не надевать белье. Цвет тоже исключительно подходящий — насыщенный темный, настолько реальный, что ощущается запах переспелых слив. Дино знает его слишком хорошо — в цвете ткани мерцает отсвет его пламени, на таком фоне свежую кровь заметить практически невозможно.</p><p>Черный шелк сорочки добавляет костюму мрачности, но о чем речь, если это день рождения босса мафиозной семьи? Кея встряхивает сорочку и разглядывает стилизованное жабо по краю планки — видимо, оно должно дать понять, что он собирается все таки на праздник, а не на похороны. </p><p>Шелк обнимает плечи прохладой, это приятно настолько, что Кея не оборачивается, когда фусума открывается резче, чем обычно, впуская внутрь гостя. Это так похоже на Дино: официально пригласить на собственный день рождения, тут же подарить подарок, а потом вломиться в чужой дом без приглашения. Полное отсутствие дисциплины. Однако себе Кея может признаться, что доволен: определенно, это более ожидаемая вещь, чем золотая карточка в жутко-красном конверте. Он все-таки не ошибся и тоже неплохо изучил Дино.</p><p>Он спиной чувствует, как Дино подходит ближе, чувствует его пристальный взгляд, чувствует, как горячие руки замирают над плечами, не касаясь.</p><p>— Тебе нужна моя помощь. Привет, Кея! — жизнерадостности в голосе Дино столько, что кажется, сейчас набежит толпа милых пушистых животных, которые будут петь вместе с ним про настоящую дружбу и вечную любовь. </p><p>Кея дергает плечом — Дино убирает руки.</p><p>— Или нет, — как-то безжизненно заканчивает он. Это работает всегда — как тумблер: вот Дино фонтанирует радостью от встречи, вот Кея смотрит на него — и все, нет никакой радости. Что-то все-таки с ними обоими не так. Потому что как бы Кея ни смотрел, он в большинстве случаев тоже рад встрече, и Дино должен бы это знать. </p><p>Возможно, он и знает, потому что его руки вновь ощущаются непозволительно близко, Кея разворачивается в этих полуобъятиях, но, вопреки ожиданиям, во взгляде Дино нет обиды. Впрочем, веселья в нем тоже нет. Взгляд этих, всегда таких солнечных глаз, сейчас тяжелый и темный, как направленное на тебя дуло девяносто третьей беретты. Кея сильнее расправляет плечи, позволяя матовому шелку скользнуть по шее, распахивает полы сорочки, приглаживает ткань на груди как будто для того, чтобы лучше легла, и улыбается уголком губ, наблюдая, как зрачки глаз Дино поглощают привычное золото. </p><p>О да, такая игра никогда не надоест. </p><p>В пятнадцать он не понимал ни себя, ни Дино. Сейчас же все предельно ясно, но Кея не делает ни шага назад, ни шага навстречу. Он старается не думать, что, возможно, время пришло, а возможно, не придет никогда. </p><p>Кея начинает застегивать мелкие скользкие пуговицы снизу, постепенно пряча голую кожу от обжигающего взгляда, и останавливается на предпоследней.</p><p>— Или да… с этим. — Кея, не глядя, достает из коробки атласную черную бабочку. Пусть это будет подарок. </p><p>Дино протяжно выдыхает. Лента бабочки соскальзывает в подставленную ладонь. Дино резким движением поднимает острый воротничок сорочки, проводит пальцами по кругу и застегивает последнюю пуговицу, так и не касаясь кожи. Кеи вскидывает голову, шея будто сама выгибается, чтобы  показать дрогнувший кадык и две родинки под челюстью. Бабочка ложится вокруг ворота, и Дино ловко перекидывает концы, прижимая один к плечу. Кея склоняет голову, чтобы видеть его пальцы, и из-под ресниц разглядывает его лицо. </p><p>Дино выглядит так, будто обезвреживает бомбу: губы сухие от тяжелого дыхания, по виску скользит капля пота, глаза совершенно бешеные. Он закладывает петли банта с такой небрежной, привычной легкостью, будто первое, что Каваллоне надевает на себя сутра — бабочка. Дино спит обнаженным — откуда-то Кея это знает. Ловкие пальцы затягивают узел, делая конструкцию идеальной, а потом медленно ползут, минуя ключицы, вверх, и снова затягивают еще сильнее, как удавку. Кее трудно дышать. Дино смотрит в глаза, а пальцы неспешно опускают воротничок и, наконец, сжалившись, тянут бабочку на себя, давая доступ воздуху.  </p><p>Дино знает, какой дорогой подарок сейчас получил.</p><p>Кея будто в каком-то дурмане протягивает коробочку с запонками, он всем телом сейчас ощущает напряжение и опасность — куда там интуиции Вонголы. Сейчас рушатся стены, преграды, рушится его мир, и что делать на оставшихся обломках, он не знает. Но самураи принимали решение за семь секунд, а у него в запасе немного больше.  </p><p>Дино вертит в пальцах багровые гранаты, оглаживая кабошон и резьбу оправы снова и снова, а потом берет Кею за руку поверх пиджака и поворачивает запястьем вверх. Кея завороженно смотрит на то, как Дино обхватывает его запястье поверх ткани, как проводит средним пальцем по петле для запонки, надавливает, словно пытаясь раскрыть — и это уже слишком. Но еще не все. Словно обещание того, чем все закончится, или клятва, которую нельзя нарушить, багровая запонка раздвигает края ткани и входит в петлю.  </p><p>— Вот так, Кея, — хрипло шепчет Дино, глядя ему в глаза, и на ощупь застегивает вторую запонку. —  Надень пиджак.</p><p>И Кея повинуется молча, удерживая его взгляд.</p><p>— Ты готов. Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — говорит Дино без намека на улыбку и протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>